


Locked Out

by SilvenWolf



Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: One Shot, Still Angsty, Swearing, death of a minor, just a one shot written from a prompt, short fic, the murder isn't too graphic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvenWolf/pseuds/SilvenWolf
Summary: A fanfic where Charlie fucking dies.





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> \- Prompt | Tears of Fear -

Bashing of a fist against a door echoed loudly through the empty alleyway, yells of distress bouncing between cold brick walls. 

“Guys! Guys open up I'm serious this isn't fucking funny!” Charlie ordered, voice high and ear piercing as she become desperate. Watching the kids laugh and turn back to their game she finally broke down, breaths sharp once panic settled in.

“Dad! DAD!” He must have still been in that meeting, closed off to the outside world for what felt like forever. “Please!” 

Once she thought nothing could get worse the first droplet hit her, causing her to flinch as it splashed against her nose. Then another, then another, then it was all she could hear. The white noise of rain colliding against every surface it met, crashing against pavement with no roof to shield her from the onslaught.

This morning she never thought she would end up regretting the choice of a t-shirt, but now it left her exposed to the elements. The slightest ridge of a higher up window didn't do much to shelter from the rain but it was all she had. That, or she could look for another way in...

But if she left then what if her dad came to find her while she was off looking? What if the kids finally unlock the door once she is away? What if she was grabbed off the street-

The thought wasn't even given time to be completed when the sound of a car pulling up forced her back to reality. At first all she felt was fear, then relief once she recognized it. She had grown familiar of this car as it had belonged to a close friend of the family.

“Uncle William!” Charlie greeted, voice wavering as she watched him get out of the car. She probably looked pitiful, drenched in rain and body shivering with nerves. He didn't respond though, didn't even close the door behind him.

“W-William?” once again no response and very quickly Charlie felt something was very wrong. He didn't say one word, just kept advancing, holding something tensed in his hand. She couldn't even read his expression, it was too dark and he not once made any effort to meet her eyes. In that moment she felt like she was not being approached by someone that she knew anymore.

The thing in his hand, it reflected some light from the puddles sending a glimmering shimmer off it. A metal- A knife. Charlie let out a gasp, feet distinctly backing herself away and further into the ally while her body ached under the overwhelming waves of fear that crashed down upon her. He was surely more interested in closing the gap between them then actually talking but she was desperate.

“W-what are you doing? I'm sorry if I did something, William just let me see my dad, please, please don't.” He never stopped, just kept walking. 

The sting of tears pricked her eyes, body distinctively crying out of pure terror. Before he would even stab her there was a feeling as if she was already dead yet the burning survival instincts in side of her screamed to run. She couldn't die here, not when her dad was almost out of his meeting! He would find her, hug her and apologize. Give her a warm blanket and take her back home where they would watch those funny cartoons they love. 

There was still time, there was still time!

Turning quick on her heel there was a sudden tug of her arm, making her yelp in fear of losing her balance. Time was up and she had wasted it, now the only thing she could comprehend was cold dead eyes draped with soaked wet hair. 

“Please,” was all she could choke out, tears mixing with the trails of rain down her face. Why didn't he reply, god fucking damn it stop being silent! He wouldn't actually, he couldn't.

There was no hesitation as the knife was forced into her chest, jagged teeth tearing through skin forcing Charlie to let out a biting scream. Unlodging the knife there was nothing to tell that he felt something. Instead, he had stabbed her once again before shoving her into the corner of the alley way, watching for a moment to marvel at how the blood mixed with the puddles. 

Charlotte could not think, not move. From the way her head had hit the pavement it was too painful to do so anyway. She...couldn't feel her chest, slowly she couldn't feel anything at all. Was this shock? Was this death? She could hear, her ears picking up on soft laughter, the click of shoes then the engine of a car. He had left her there, why? For a moment all she could think about was her dad, the hugs he could give her if he was here right now. He could make everything better, he wouldn't let her die…

Once the last grip on life slipped under her fingers a realization was made. She was alone, dad wasn't coming.


End file.
